mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Daitetsujin 17
The following is a list of various mecha from the 1977 tokusatsu series Daitetsujin 17. Daitetsujins *'17': The first to be designed. It was able to fly at mach 4, transform into a flying mode capable of mach 6 ramming, swimming underwater, burrowing, punching, the right leg could release fog, fire guns from the legs and wrists, possessed a high cold resistance, and from the torso could fire a ball of gravity energy called the Graviton which would cause enemies to implode three times. *'18': The second to be designed, referred to as 17's "little brother". He can use punch attacks, fire guns from his torso, and emit fog from his body. Was eventually slain by Harken Killer. Brain Party The Brain Party is composed of humans that side with the rogue AI supercomputer Brain. Its underlings refer to Brain as Mister Brain. The members of the party can be equipped with various firearms such as tommy guns, bazookas, sniper rifles, and flamethrowers. Of the two main military leaders, Captain Gomes is equipped with a revolver and Chief Kid is equipped with a throwing knife and a semi-automatic rifle. Brain itself could fire lasers from its dozens of orbs, emit a magnetic field, had an extendable claw, had orbs capable of emitting holograms, could use mind altering waves, and could control any machine close to it in a vicinity called the Brain Area. Brain Robots *'Roller Robot': Armed with steam roller that busts through mountains and antennae bolts. *'Hurricane Robot': Armed with a giant propeller that grants it flight, hurricane force winds, cyclones, and detachable blades, an entrapping eye, and a retractable stand for landing. *'Earthquake Robot': It has a piston body used for burrowing, pounding the ground which causes earthquakes and fissures, and four hidden missile launchers. *'Frozen Robot': Armed with a snow cannon in the head that creates snowstorms, a mountain disguise, and a right hand drill. *'Gas Tank': It is able to roll its body to attack. *'Mixer Robot': Armed with launchable body spikes and can flight. *'Cannon Robot': Armed with a retractable body howitzer cannon, treads, a frontal drill, and a right side kickstand *'Daitsume Robot': Armed with burrowing capabilities, rocket hands, claws, hot palm sparks, and twin launchable head horns *'Battleship Robot': Armed with flight capabilities, twin chained anchors, six double-barreled cannons, and a heat laser dish. Unlike previous Brain Robots this had a test pilot and later used by Captain Gomes. *'Bacteria Robot': Armed with blinding flashes, acidic bacteria, flight, three eye probes, retractable limbs, a reattaching head, and eye energy blasts. *'Shinkansen Robot': Armed with a train form, flight, nose explosive flashes, twin nose guns, and detachable wheel axles. *'Bill Robot': Armed with a building disguise, bombs, and torso fog. *'Harken Killer': Armed with a shield, a claymore that fires missiles from the handle, a disabling crown, and can move fast. *'Brain Concorde': Armed with super sonic flight, a nose needle, and an underside machine gun. *'Nessie': Armed with swimming capabilities, twin head horns, fake skin, and a whip tail. **'Gold Nessie': Armed with burrowing capabilities, mouth flames, twin head horns, and a whip tail. *'Hustler Fortress': Armed with a flight pyramid, a suction base, a giant cannon, four cannons, and a U Missile. *'Mirage Satellite Tiger': Armed with flight capabilities, a water vaporizing beam, and mirage spawning.